


Us In The Morning

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stormpilot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay space boyfriends, they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their day off and all Poe wants to do is stay in bed with his boyfriend all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us In The Morning

Poe ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a long sigh as he tilted his head down. He was propped up against a thin pillow, legs tucked under a soft single sheet. The covering was pulled taught, most shifted over to the left side of the bed. A small smile graced the pilot’s lips, and his hand gently followed the gathers in the fabric to the sleeping face of his bed mate. His fingers gently ran over the rich skin, his eyes softening.

The other made a small nose, shifting a bit and successfully moving himself closer to Poe. The pilot's chest tightened beneath the form fitting white shirt, and he slowly bent down to press a gentle kiss to the exposed temple beneath him. The figure made a little noise once again, his hand slipping out from under the covers to catch Poe’s wrist.

“Morning Finn.” He whispered. His voice was low, soft so that it wouldn’t break the peaceful quiet of the early morning. He thanked his lucky stars that today was his day off. If it was up to him he would stay right there, right in that position all day.

Fin slowly rolled onto his back, blinking his eyes open tiredly. “Poe.”

The brunette let out a hum, his smile only widening as Finn took his time adjusting to the feeling of being awake.

“What time is it?” The darker skinned man was slowly sitting up, releasing his grip on Poe’s hand as he did.

The brunette shook his head, rich brown locks tangling further and gently hitting the sides of his face. “Doesn’t matter. It’s our day off today.”

Poe stretched out his arms, slowly crossing them behind his head and leaning further back against the wall that the mattress beneath him was pushed up against.

Finn raised his eyebrows. “And that’s justification for laying in bed all day?”

“If it’s not then I don’t know what is.”

Finn’s dark eyes lit up as a smile stretched across his face, before the rolled upwards momentarily as he moved to get out of the bed. However, Poe was having none of that. The pilot reached out across the bed, arms locking around Finn’s waist as the man just began to stand up. Finn fell back onto the mattress, losing a bit of his stability, and ending up with his back pressed against Poe’s chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Training? Like I always do in the morning.” He could sense the exasperation in Finn’s voice, but he knew that the man was smiling.

Poe shook his head. “No.” His voice dipped, dragging out the O playfully. “Try again.”

Finn inhaled. “Fine. I’m going to get breakfast like a normal person?”

Poe chuckled, the sound making his chest vibrate, and filling the sweet morning air. “Good try.”

Finn’s head shook, and he struggled against the vice-like grip at his waist. “Come on Poe. I’m not staying in bed with you all day.”

“Ding ding ding ding ding!” The brunette pressed his wide smile against the back of the darker skinned man’s neck. Inhaling the sweet scent that came from the Resistance’s regulation soaps. “You are.”

Finn let out a groan, struggling once again against Poe’s arms. The pilot leaned back, taking his lover with him, and starting a slow building fit of laughter. Why they were laughing, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he did know that they were happy, and that’s all that really mattered in the moment.

Poe slightly loosened his grip as Finn began to turn, pulling Poe and himself back up into a sitting position as soon as he could safely do so. Dark brown eyes leveled with his own, and Poe could very well tell that his boyfriend was unhappy with the situation despite the fact that they were both still trying to catch their breath from their recent laughing fit. Out of its own accord Poe’s bottom lip began to pooch out slightly, his eyebrows disappearing under his messy mop of hair as he began silently pleading.

“Poe, we can’t just sleep all day. Not only is it not practical, but it would drive me crazy.”

“We wouldn’t just sleep.” Poe defensively protested. “We could do things, but we would spend the morning snuggling.”

Finn’s eyebrows knit together. “I have a feeling that your definition of morning may be very different than my own.”

“Okay, just until lunchtime.”

The man across from him simply rolled his eyes, moving once again to his feet, much to Poe’s dismay.

“Please Finn? I love you.”

His lover turned, a fond smile curving up his lips. “I love you too, and if you really do love me you won’t confine me to your bed and allow me to get restless.”

The pilot's eyes flickered with mischief. “I could keep you from getting restless.”

And there went Finn’s eyes, rolling once again up to the ceiling as though asking a higher power to help him with the massive handful lying tangled up in the sheets in front of him. 

“I’m going to get breakfast. You know where to find me.”

“Fiiiinnnnnnnn.”

“No Poe.”

Childish wanting aside, a sweet hope filled the pit of his belly, spreading up to warm his chest. Off days were few and far between, and the fact that both his and Finn’s off days had synced up was nothing short of a small miracle. It was not often that the two got the chance to just simply be alone with one another. There was little time to just be, most of it spent on the do. So, even if he couldn’t get exactly his way, Poe would still make it so they could both take advantage of what was laid in front of them.

Letting out a heavy sigh Poe slid out of the bed, padding his way over to the large chest at one end of the room, and letting his chin fall on Finn’s shoulder.

“Could I at least have a kiss?”

A breathy laugh followed his question, even the small soft sound music to his ears. Finn turned, careful not to collide with the pilot’s very close body, and gently pressed their lips together. Poe immediately melted. He couldn’t count the number of times that they had kissed, but each time felt better than the last. The melding of Finn’s lips with his own was something magical, no matter how cliche that may seem. There was something between them, something that lifted him up, sending a bright light coursing through his system. Finn was like a magnificent star, warming him and leaving him in awe at every sight. 

Sometimes Poe’s own mind left him embarrassed. His cheeks slightly flushed as he pushed aside the horrible and sappy comparisons, but he was a hopeless romantic, what could he say.

When they pulled apart Poe couldn’t help but smile.

“What’d you think’s for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, fluff.  
> I hope you enjoyed, and of course feedback is appreciated.
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
